The Parent Trap
by mionemobp
Summary: Felicity and Renesmee are twins, and they meet at a camp one summer when they are 14. Watch both the movies for plot line. Obviously there is no LEMON or SLASH EC/BS I suck at summaries...so READ!
1. The Wedding

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

Everyone on the floor was dancing to this, laughing and having fun…

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

A man and a woman came in, prepared to be married…

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

They signed a marriage certificate with Bella Swan, and Edward Cullen…

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you_

And they became Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen…


	2. Meet Felicity & Renesmee

Almost 15 years later

The bus was coming to a stop outside the famous Camp Ace, where Felicity had been going every summer that she could remember. She remembered, as her aunt, Rosalie had always suggest that she go there. She was happy about that, as she had made some of her really good friends at the camp. And her father kept sending her back, which made her happy. Even though it was hard on them, they still did it. Something hit the back of her head, and she stood up, knowing it was only someone telling her to get off the bus.

Felicity Cullen was a short girl, with absolutely no balance whatsoever, which made her father always laugh. She must've gotten it from her mother, as it definitely wasn't from her father. She had brown hair that looked a lot like copper, which went down to between her chest and her stomach. Her eyes were her father's green, and that made her look attractive for her age. And she had this whole hippie appearance going on with her, as she always wore tie-dye. When she stepped into the sun, she found that it was actually warm, unlike her home in Forks, Washington, which always had rain.

Felicity smiled as she saw a girl trying to get her duffel bag from under all the mess. "You must be new, otherwise you would have gotten it right away. My name is Felicity. Felicity Cullen. Do you need some help?"

The girl smiled at her. "The name's Heidi. Heidi Morgan. And yeah, and I would love some help." They both tried to get it out, but to no avail. And then they saw a tall girl pull her bag from the bottom of the pile. "Now that is my kind of woman. Hey hippie!" The tall girl turned around and smiled. "You mind helping me out with this? My bag is a bit stuck."

"My name is Naomi. What are yours? And what cabins are you in?" asked Naomi.

"Felicity, and I am in Willowcreek cabin."

"Same here, and my name is Heidi."

"I am in that cabin too. We should go set up right now."

They passed by a limo, and Felicity scoffed. "Great, that girl will totally be a downer. Always complaining about all the stuff that she has to do. Poor girl, I wonder why on earth she would come here." She shook her head and chuckled. "So…do any of you know how to play poker?"

"No, I never learned."

"Well, you're gonna. After lunch and activities."

The bell rang and the girls ran up to the dining hall where they would be sitting together.

Meanwhile, Renesmee was getting out of her limousine. She took Mike's hand and stepped out. "Thank you for doing this Mike."

"Not a problem, sparrow. Now, your mother asked that I checked off to see if you go all your needed items.

"Sunblock?"

"Check."

"Lotion."

"Check."

"Fruits, vegetables."

"Check, check." Seeing the confused look in Mike's eyes, she cleared it up. "Checks for fruits, check for vegetables."

"And a gift from your grandfather, a spanking new deck of cards. Maybe you can find someone here in America who will whip your tosh."

"I highly doubt it, but thank you Mike."

"Not a problem. Now if you ever want to come home, give me a call, and I will be here as soon as possible. And Nessie…please do control your biting.

Renesmee walked to her cabin after Mike left, and set up in the last bed possible. Finally, hearing the bell, she left to go get her lunch.


	3. Fencing is fun, except not

The dining hall was bright when everyone came in to eat. There was a boy there who was confused, and talking to his mother. Apparently he had been placed at the wrong camp. Felicity and her friends got to the front of the line and were about to get out with their food when the head of the camp came up and started to talk to Felicity. "I'm sorry, but I need some of these strawberries." Turning to Felicity, she asked, "Do you want some?"

"No, thank you I'm allergic. Sorry." The lady turned back and Felicity used that time to leave. The lady was really annoying a bit. Didn't she even read the forms. If she had, then she would have known her allergies.

Meanwhile, at the table, the camp leader was chatting up Renesmee, and Renesmee was not paying attention one bit until the leader asked the same question from earlier. "Strawberries?"

"No…I'm allergic." Marvus turned to look at Renesmee…peculiarly.

"Yes of course, but how did you get over there? Oh, just excuse me, I am getting old…" And Renesmee took that chance to leave right then "…Oh, where did she go?

After lunch, Felicity was doing fencing, and she was doing well. She was currently the champion, after about 10 games. This 11th game…she won, and Heidi and Naomi started cheering. They were starting to think there was no one else to play her, as everyone was either bored, or was afraid, until…

"I'll take a whack at it." It was Renesmee, walking with her two new friends, Sasha and Jade. Felicity put her helmet on and turned to face the girl, just as she was putting hers on.

"En garde…prêt…Allez!" The two were off, and unable to beat each other, they moved to the tennis courts, the hay stacks, and then finally to the fence, which separated them and dirty water. Of course, Renesmee was cornering Felicity and didn't see it. Felicity lost her balance and fell in, and Renesmee reached a hand out.

"Let me help you."

"No, let me help you!" shouted Felicity, as she reached her hand out to pull Renesmee is."

They started bickering until everyone came over. Standing and turning to face away from each other right away. They were forced to turn around and face the other, so they did…with their helmets on. They were then forced to take them off, and so finally, they saw a mirror image of the other. The others stared and Felicity started to snicker.

"What is everyone staring at?"

"Don't you see it?" Renesmee asked.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between you and me."

"You think we look alike. No. Your eyes are closer in, your ears are like elves' ears, and your nose is huge. But do you want to know that _real _difference between us?"

Renesmee smirked. "I have class and you don't? Or I know how to fence and you don't?"

That made Felicity want to hurt her. They both balled their fists up, and were forced to calm down, going in their own directions.

But that night, the little _princess_ was going down by Felicity, if it was the last thing she did.


	4. Poker and Pranks

That night, everyone at camp Ace was in Renesmee's cabin, watching her win everyone's money. She showed a hand of cards to her opponent. "Sorry, but I win." She moved her winnings toward her. "No more takers?"

"I'll take a whack at it," Felicity stated, walking into the cabin. Be prepared to lose Swan." She dumped out a bag of quarters onto the table before sitting.

"Take a seat, Cullen."

They dealt out the cards t both of them, and put in possession after possession into the growing pile. It was the time to show the cards when Felicity smirked. "Tell you what…I'll make you a little deal. Loser jumps into the lake afterwards. Butt naked."

"That's an excellent idea. Start unzipping Cullen. Straight…in diamonds."

"You're good Swan…but just not good enough. In your honor, a royal flush."

* * *

Renesmee stood on the dock, looking back at the others, about to jump in. She couldn't believe she had agreed to such a deal. Then again, she had thought she would win. Turning around, she grabbed her locket with the letter R on it, and walked to the end of the dock and jumped in. All the other girls grabbed her clothes and ran, leaving her shoes behind, before she got out.

"If that's how you want to play it Cullen, then let the games begin."

* * *

The very next day, Felicity was with Heidi and Naomi, and she was exhausted, riding on Naomi's back. "The first I'm going to do is get in bed, and take a nap until lunchtime. The others laughed, until Naomi saw the cabin.

"I don't think that's a possibility babe."

"And why not?"

"That's why not…"

They all stared at the cabin, seeing their beds and suitcases on the roof.

"No way."

* * *

That night, Felicity, Heidi, and Naomi snuck into Renesmee's cabin, ready for some major pranking. Heidi strung some string around the whole cabin, Naomi put water balloons everywhere, and Felicity filled a big bucket with chocolate sauce, before they all decorated the heads of everyone sleeping. After that, they put the bucket of chocolate above the door and left, laughing.

That morning, Felicity and the others walked to the Mountainview cabin and watched all the action in the cabin. When Renesmee woke up, they started laughing when she stepped into the honey on the floor. Renesmee hit the rope, and sent water balloons flying, until a huge one came and drenched her head to foot. The others woke up and noticed that they were covered too.

Outside, Marvus was coming with her daughter to do a surprise inspection. The girls ran to block them from entering. "They're sick. It's disgusting in there." Of course, they still opened it, and chocolate covered them all. "I told you it was a mess in here. They must have done it as a prank."

"Mountainview must clean this up, and you are all prohibited from the dance tomorrow evening. Now, I must go and clean off…again."

**A/N: About the dance…in the original movie, there was a dance. You'll see it in the next chapter. Also, I just realized that I called Renesmee Annie. Hahaha. Good job to me, right? All fixed though.**


	5. Isolation and Names

**A/N: It's the dance chapter. If you haven't seen the original, watch it! ASAP!**

That next night, Thursday, there was a dance where some men from the military came and talked to the ladies from the camp. Renesmee was pissed, as she was not able to go, and she so desperately wanted to. This was the one chance that she had to meet someone of the opposite sex, as wasn't able to where she lived, as her grandfather always wanted her to be perfect…well mannered. Her mother didn't care as much, but her grandpa did.

"Justine, we need to finish this, so we can get our revenge on that girl. And I now just how to do it." She had the perfect idea for it, but she couldn't say, as she wasn't sure if Justine would follow through, but then again, they both wanted revenge.

They finished as much of the cleaning as they could before going to the dining hall, where the ball would be held. She loved her idea, and it would work better as Felicity was standing there at the balcony chatting up a guy. She was wearing a short skirt. Reaching up, Renesmee cut up her skirt to getting it to show her underwear. Pulling away the cloth, they left, before starting to laugh.

Meanwhile, Felicity didn't know. She was talking to this guy too much to notice. He was telling her a story, and she was laughing. They heard a slow song, going in to dance to it. They started dancing when everyone started laughing and pointing at her, before Heidi came over.

"Felicity, the back of your shirt is missing. Let's go and get you changed." Felicity turned red and mumbled an apology to the guy, running out to the front, only to see Renesmee out there, holding out the back of her skirt. "This is what happens when you mess with us, and then blame it on us. You become the slut of the camp."

Felicity got pissed and lunged for Renesmee, starting to punch. They started fighting, and were moving all over, pouring punch and cake all over the floor, and turning the place into a mess. Soon the leaders got in between them, moving them apart.

"Alright, you" pointing to Felicity, "and you," pointing to Renesmee, "the isolation cabin!"

The two twin girls glared at each other, trying to get past the others to beat each other's faces. They wanted nowhere near each other anymore, only for pranking. But now, they needed to kill each other, otherwise they would go insane.

The next day, they were on their way to the isolation cabin, when the entire camp came along to say good-bye. Heidi and Naomi both helped Felicity with her luggage, whereas only Justine helped Renesmee with hers. They crossed the river, and walked through a mini forest before reaching the cabin. Felicity and Renesmee both looked up at the cabin, thinking of their doom.

After they had settled in, under the supervision of the leaders, they found out that they had to do everything together. Eat, shower, and play. For the rest of their eight weeks. 'Great,' I have to be stuck with _her_ for seven weeks. Maybe I can get down to the mystery of why she looks like me.' They were both thinking this at the same time.

* * *

That night, Felicity was trying to sleep, so she kept trying to sleep, and shut off the light, but Renesmee was trying to write, and needed to leave the light on. They kept this going for quite some time, before Felicity gave up, on the condition that Renesmee would finish soon. They agreed, which was a shock to them.

* * *

A few days later, there was a storm. The window was opened, because the air felt nice to them, and Felicity was hanging up some pictures on her side. A huge gust of wind blew in, and all her pictures were blown off the wall. Felicity went over to close the window, but it wouldn't budge. Renesmee was looking at her for a few seconds before she went to help. They got the window closed and Felicity looked at her pictures.

"Ah man. That wind sucks."

"Any pictures ruined?"

"Only my Eminem picture."

"Who?"

"You have never heard of Eminem? How far away is France that you don't know who he is?"

"It's all the way on the other side of the ocean. I would say at least 4,000 miles. Where is your home?"

"Oh, in Forks, Washington. On the other side of the country. Do you want some oreos?"

"Sure. Do you have peanut butter? Some people think this is gross, but when I am home, I always eat it with peanut butter. My mom does it too, but everyone else thinks it's gross."

"Oh my gosh. Same here. Except it's my dad. I don't have a mother. My parents split up, so I never really met her before. Hey, is your dad the type of guy who is always too busy for you? Or does he always have time to talk to you."

"Well," started Renesmee, "I never knew my father. The same story with your parents. Except I don't have a father."

"Hey Renesmee, two questions: old are you, and where did you get your name?"

"My mom mixed both my grandmothers' names into one. I have Renee and Esme in my name. And my middle name is Michelle. And I will be 15 on July 9th. You?"

"My name is after my mom's grandma, and my middle name is Carlie. For Charlie and Carlisle. And I will be too." She thought for a minute. Wait, I have a grandma named Esme…"

"And I have a grandpa named Charlie."

"I have a picture of my mom. But it is a useless thing. Torn right down the middle-"

Renesmee went straight to her drawer. "Did you say…right…down…the…middle?"

"Yes." Felicity went to her chest and fetched her picture. "On the count of three, we flip them. Deal? One…"

"Two…"

"Three," they said together, flipping their pictures to see if they would be changing their lives for good…


	6. Preparation

Felicity blinked. In Renesmee's hand was a picture of her dad. She put her half next to the other half. She looked up at Renesmee and smiled. "Nessie…we're sisters. We're siblings."

"Sisters?" Lissie, we're twins."

The hugged each other for the longest time, feeling happy about finding each other. And then they pulled back. "Why would they do this us? Split us, I mean. I mean, I had a sister that I didn't know about. What now?" asked Felicity.

"We'll have to go to dinner, but then we can think of reasons why," said Renesmee, feeling quiet. "Let's go eat, we need something in our stomachs."

Felicity knew she was right, so she followed her twin to the dining hall to find her table where she ate with her sister.

* * *

"Did dad ever remarry?"

"No, never, he always said I am the only girl in his life. What about mom?"

"No…do you think that they could still be in love with each other?"

"Maybe." Felicity jolted up and looked at Nessie. "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. You want to meet dad, and I'm _dying_ to meet mom. What if we were to just switch places for a bit?"

"Are you nuts? We are two completely different people."

"We have six weeks left to go. It wouldn't be too hard. And look, I can already do you. Look. 'You want to know the real difference between us? I have class and you don't.'" Felicity did a perfect imitation."

"You know, you have a good point. If we switch, then sooner or later, they'll have to un-switch us."

"And when they do, they have to meet again."

"Face-to-face."

"See, I told you I was brilliant."

* * *

The next morning, they started lessons. At breakfast, they taught each other the rules of their house, and their cultural customs. They taught about the members of the family, and Renesmee taught Felicity about her elaborate handshake with Mike, as well as enough French for her to get along great.

It came to the point where Felicity needed to cut Renesmee's hair. "It's lucky our hair is near the same length, now you don't have to wait so long to get it grown out." Before she started cutting, she measured it the best she could, before cutting it. She closed her eyes tight.

"Don't close _your_ eyes."

"Sorry, I am a bit nervous."

"You're nervous? A fifteen-year-old is cutting my hair."

Felicity started to trim, getting ready for the end effect, where the hair would look the exact same. It came, and Renesmee was shocked. "This is scary."

"Honey, you never looked better." Felicity looked closer at the mirror. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"I have pierced ears."

"No. Wrong number. Absolutely not."

"Then cutting your hair was a complete waste. I mean, I can't go to camp with pierced ears, and then get home with out them. I mean, get real."

Renesmee whimpered a little bit, before going to sit on her bed. "It's almost dinner. Maybe we should do it after?"

"Yeah. But not later than that. We need you to get used to it, so it's not weird to feel when you go home."

* * *

They went to dinner, and no one noticed that part of Renesmee's hair was gone. Not even Justine, who used to be her best friend there. Felicity saw what she was starting at, and she started staring at Heidi and Naomi. They saw her and smiled, and she smiled back. Then she turned to Renesmee for a while when she ate.

"Come on. We need to go and do it now. So it doesn't hurt as much for bed. Come on, hurry."

Renesmee went right after her, and they were soon at the cabin. Renesmee sat on one of the cots, while Felicity got everything ready. She had done this enough to know how to do everything. Once she was ready, she gave a piece of ice and an apple to give to Renesmee. "Put the ice on the ear. When I tell you to move it, I will put the apple slice under, and then put the needle through. Are you ready?"

"No…"

"Relax. I do this all the time with my friends. You have nothing to worry about. Alright…1...2...3!" Renesmee took the ice away and Felicity put the apple under, putting the needle right through her ear. Renesmee let out a scream, which caused Felicity to scream as well.

It was going to be a long night…


	7. Mother! How it has been forever!

The final day was upon them, and they were saying their good-byes. It was hard for them, but they knew that they would be seeing each other rather soon. And they knew that their parents would be there this time too. "Alright," said Felicity. "It is you job to find out how they met."

"And you're finding out why they split."

"Martin will meet you at the airport when you arrive. And it is your job to call me when you get home, to so I can make sure that you are fine. And Felicity, try not to do anything rash. I will call you in case of an emergency."

"Good luck Renesmee."

"You too Felicity."

Felicity went over to the limo to get to the airport and out of Camp Ace. Renesmee waited for the bus to take her to hers, so that she could fly to California to meet dad. She was too excited. "Please like me Dad. Please." And then she went to talk to some people before she left.

* * *

Felicity sat on her flight. She was right over the Atlantic Ocean, trying to sleep. "Please like me mom. Please." Her nerves slightly calmed after that, and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

The flight landed soon, and Felicity was finally in Paris. She smiled to herself. She was finally meeting her mother. It was her dream. She was coming out of the terminal when she saw Mike standing there. She went over and smiled.

"Why hello Nessie. Looking different. You cut your hair! And pierced your ears!"

"Do you like it Mikey?"

"I like it yes. But I hate the name Mikey, and you know that."

Felicity smiled. She did, but she wanted to see his reaction. "I know."

Mike held his hand out to shake hers, and she smiled. She had learned the handshake finally. And now she could do it with Mike. It finished, and she smiled. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes, your mother is waiting for you. Very impatiently, I might add."

Renesmee smiled. She was impatient as well, but she didn't let Mike let onto it. She just hurried as much as possible, but it was hard.

"Calm down, little Sparrow. You will see her soon enough." Felicity hadn't noticed how mush she had been fidgeting, but she knew she had to stop.

"Sorry Mike. I am so nervous. Has she changed?"

"Not really, now calm down."

Arriving at the house, Felicity walked into the house to see a welcome home sign. "Welcome home Nessie!" Felicity smiled as she heard her grandfather. "Grandfather?"

"Is that you Nessie? Is that my tall, gangly granddaughter?"

"Yes Grandfather." She went to hug him, and she smelled him.

"What are you doing?"

"I am just sniffing. I am making a memory. When I get old, I am always going to remember my grandfather as smelling like…peppermint and pipe tobacco."

"Renesmee?" Felicity looked up and saw her mother, Bella Swan, coming down the stairs. She went up halfway, and met her mother with a hug. "Oh darling you cut your hair? And pierced your ears?"

"Do you hate it?"

"No, darling, I absolutely love it. Oh how I have missed you. It's felt like forever, hasn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"Come on…tea."

Felicity followed her to a room and sat at a table. She had just sat when Mike cam in with her stuffed bear. "Is this your's?"

Felicity freaked out when she saw it. It was her's…her guppy. "Yes, a friend gave it to me at camp. Give it here please."

Bella was on the phone, talking to someone. "Alice, Nessie just got back into town. I was going to spend the say with her. Alright I will ask her. Nessie, would you hate me if I had to go down to the studio?"

"No mother."

"Would you like to go with?"

"Yes mother."

"Alright Alice. I will be there with Nessie in a little bit. And don't attack me this time." Hanging up the phone, Bella said to Felicity, "Alice is in a crisis. She needs me to help her with a customer's veil."

Bella was a wedding gown designer. She had a shop in Paris, one in London, and another in New York. She had thought of doing another one in Washington, where she was from, but she was still debating, as she didn't want to run into anyone she might know, aka Edward and his family. She wasn't sure how she would be treated there. And she was still deciding if she wanted to find out or not.

"Mike, Nessie and I are going to the shop. Crisis. I will be back as soon as I can. Can you put all her clothes on her drawers?" Bella knew she didn't need to ask. Mike loved serving her family. He was always willing to do anything, sometimes even before she asked.

They walked the few blocks from the house to the shop. The weather channel had said rain, so they took an umbrella with. They arrived at the shop, and Felicity looked around. She saw some top hats on some hooks, and the bride, who was having a bit of trouble with the veil. "Je vois. Qui. Je ne sais pas comment le réparer. Laissez-moi demander ma fille. Ness…how would you do this?"

Renesmee walked to the hat stand to look at the hats. "Maybe this will work. We can put the hat underneath. And have the veil come on over."

"Good idea. D'accord. Donc, nous mettrons ce chapeau sur ta tete. Et puis, ceci. Bon?"

They did that, and smiled as they looked at the bride. "Oh, Angela, vous etes belles. Ben serra heureux te voir. Je sais ca."

The photo shoot started, and they started to get the best ones. Soon Felicity joined Angela, and they laughed in the picture. They were happy that they could find a way to fix it.

The photo shoot ended, and they had to leave, after helping the bride out of the dress. The started walking a little while, before stopping at window.

"You know, Mom, I could see you wearing that dress." Bella just laughed at that. "Don't these wedding dresses make you think of the "F" word?"

"The "F" word?"

"My father."

The rain started and Bella laughed and called a cab. "Get in silly."

'Dear dad, I wonder what you're doing with this moment,' thought Felicity.

* * *

**A/N: The French translations are as follows:**

"Je vois. Qui. Je ne sais pas comment le réparer. Laissez-moi demander ma fille..." = "I see. Yes. I don't know how to fix it. Let me ask my daughter..."

"...D'accord. Donc, nous mettrons ce chapeau sur ta tete. Et puis, ceci. Bon?" = "...Okay. So, we are going to put this hat on your head. And then this. Good?"

"Oh, Angela, vous etes belles. Ben serra heureux te voir. Je sais ca." = "Oh, Angela, you are beautiful. Ben will be happy to see you. I know that."


	8. No longer just us

Renesmee sat on the plane as it came into the Port Angeles Airport. It was rainy, as Felicity said it always did. But Renesmee didn't care about the rain at moment. She only wanted to see her father, and see what he was doing. It would be strange to see how she and him looked alike. She knew that there some differences, such as he wasn't as clumsy as she was, but that was really all she knew.

When she stepped into the airport, she searched for her father, and she saw him, running directly into his hug. "Felicity Cullen," he said. "Eight weeks is far too long. Especially with all the letters you never sent."

Renesmee looked sheepishly at him. "Sorry, we just got caught up. We would have, but we--"

"Who is we?"

"Oh, my friend, Annie, and I. We were inseperable." They walked over to get her luggage, and she pointed it out to her dad, even though he knew. He picked it up, and they headed to the car in the parking garage. They headed out to the mansion they lived in in the middle of the woods. It would take a while for them to get there, as they had to drive to Forks, and then to the house. But Edward drove fast, so they would get there sooner than most people.

Neither of them spoke for a little bit, before Edward spoke. "Things have changed a little. It's no longer only us four. Rosalie met someone." Edward, Felicity, Rosalie, and Jessica had always lived together. So he and his sister and her boyfriend are living with us too. They are great. You'll love them." Rosalie was the "maid." She was sort of like a butler-slash-older sister to Felicity, now Renesmee. She had been with the family since before the split. So she might be able to tell the difference after a bit.

Jessica was actually the maid they had. She and Rosalie were best friends. It was weird, as they were total opposites. But then again, not everything can be explained.

"Their names are Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend. He is one of the biggest men I have ever met. And he is the only man that Rosalie can be happy with. I have no idea how they met. Alice is the perky one, and she is sometimes really insistent. Jasper is more quiet. But they are all great."

**(A/N As you can tell, a slight change here from the movie. I wanted more characters.)**

"So it won't really be an empty old mansion anymore? We'll have people everywhere in there?"

"Pretty much. And my parents will be visiting. They haven't been in awhile. There is someone they want to see." _And it's not just you this time_, he thought guiltily. "But they won't be in for awhile."

Renesmee nodded. And then she saw the house, with all its glory. "We're home! Yes!" She got out of the car and went straight to her room, jumping in her bed, messing up Jessica's work on it.

"Lissie! I just did that! Just like normal." It was all in humor. Come down and meet all the newbies here." Renesmee had forgotten all about seeing them.

"Aunt Rosalie! I have a present for you!" Snickering, she went to her bag that her father had just brought in from the car, and she did the lock on it. Pulling out a bag full of things, she went up to her room, and got out the glue, putting the spider on the end. It was mean, but it was what Felicity had done, or so she had been told. She had a real present for her, but she had to open this first.

"Here. It is in there."

Rosalie opened it, and screamed as a spider jumped out at her. Renesmee, as well as everyone else, started to laugh, as Rosalie's face started to turn red. "Thanks Lissie."

A while after that, everyone was getting Renesmee's stories from her, and her father heard someone out in the yard. Rosalie gave him a bit of a glower that went unnoticed by Renesmee. He went to the stove to get some shrimp, which he and the twins loved. Taking a bowl of it, he walked into the garden, turning before he left. "Hey Squirt, come downstairs when you're done, there is someone I want you to meet."

It took a while before she finished her story, and she went to her room quickly, but she heard some voices. "Did you tell her?" and "Not yet. I was going to."

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Renesmee turned as she heard a tinkling voice.

"Oh, Alice. Who is that? And what was my father supposed to tell me?"

"That's Lauren, his girlfriend. He met her when she came to him for help with advertising. And since then, they have been so happy." She made a retching sound. "I have never seen a girl so into anything but him. She wants him for his money. I can just feel it. But you'd better hurry. And put this on."

Renesmee did as she so. It was a set of sweats, as hers were all cold. "Now go on down."

She finally got downstairs, and sat on a couch, facing the girl and her father.

**(A/N: I am not so much into this story as I was so long ago. So I might not update as much. Send in a vote, as to whether I should.)**


	9. Houston we have a problem

Renesmee faced Lauren with a fake smile on her face, but of course, it looked convincing. This girl was such a fake…Alice was right. She really wasn't into her father, but what could anyone expect from most women these days? After all, everyone seemed to be into wealth these days, and they always seemed to make themselves fake for it. "Oh, I forgot to give you something." Lauren reached her left hand out towards a gift bag, and that's when Renesmee saw the sparkle on her ring finger. In eight weeks, he had already managed to get engaged?

Renesmee opened the card that came with it, and read, "Felicity, your daddy talks about you a lot, and I hope we can grow to be close. _Not likely_, thought Renesmee, as she was on a mission to patch up the marriage between her parents. That and she really didn't like Lauren already. Opening the bag, she pulled out a set of scented bath stuff, and gaped. Renesmee did like this, as she was used to scents, but it didn't warm her to Lauren. She smiled tighter and said, "Thank you."

Edward decided that he should leave the two girls alone, thinking they needed to get to know each other, so he went in to get some wine for them to celebrate "Felicity" being home. While he was away, Renesmee "tried" to shoot a ball into a socket on the pool table. However it missed and went towards Lauren, who moved her head away just in time. Laughing, Lauren moved toward her. "So, I hope you don't mind, but your daddy let me ride Marco while you were gone."

Renesmee did a real smile and thought of how perfect that was. "Well, he is used to strange women around here. It's always the same. He waits until the weather says it will be sunny, and then takes them out on a horse ride. The girl uses Marco, and he uses Brownie. And then a little bit of swimming in the pool, and then a romantic dinner with the girl. Let me give you the 411. You're not the first woman since my mother. You would have to be number twenty-eight…no…twenty-nine." All lies, as from what Felicity told her, her father hadn't dated at all since Bella.

Lauren smirked. "I'm number twenty-nine? He told me otherwise. I simply must talk to your daddy about that soon." _What is with her calling him "Daddy"? I am not six_, thought Renesmee. She wanted to point that out to Lauren, but at that time, Edward returned to the room, smiling, and carrying out some wine. _Hmm, it's not his best wine…wonder why_. But it didn't surprise her, as Lauren wasn't all that special. Renesmee smiled and drank some. Her father had always let Felicity, and she had to keep up pretense.

Renesmee left to go and talk to the others, leaving her father and Lauren to talk. She found them all in the kitchen, with Jessica, just talking about random things. "How did it go?" Rosalie asked her.

"I don't like her. I mean, she seems so full of herself. She seems so full of herself. And I don't like how they just started going out, and are already engaged. She really does want him for his money."

Rosalie just stayed quiet. None of them really liked Lauren, as she was always bossy around them, but sweet around Edward, and now Renesmee. "I don't like her either. And she is starting to strain things with him. I can't imagine them being married."

Renesmee knew that Rosalie and Jessica had been there since before Bella and Edward had split. "What can you tell me about how they got together and how they split? And what was their wedding like? I mean, he never told me about her at all, and a girl needs to know."

Rosalie thought for a second, but Jessica answered, "Well, they met when they were young, very much like Lauren met your father, through advertising. However, they dated for a lot longer before deciding to get married. They were married on a yacht, and they divorced about a year a half later, when you were about six months old."

"What was she like?"

"Very clumsy, like you. However, she was worse. She would end up in a hospital a lot, and for some reason, your father loved her even more for that. Now, why all the questions?"

"Well, with Lauren and Dad getting married soon, and I have never met my mom, I can't help but wonder what happened to get them apart."

"Well, I don't blame you. Now, it is getting late, and I do believe you need to go and shower. After all, you have been at the airport all day before this."

Renesmee smirked, and ran upstairs to her room. She took the portable phone that was in her room, and called Felicity, aware that it was about nine am there. "Hello?" _Mother_.

"Hello, could I please speak to Renesmee Swan?" The phone was passed, and Renesmee picked up.

"Lissie, you have GOT to bring mother out here. It's an emergency."

"No way. You got almost fifteen years with her. I just barely met her yesterday. I won't."

"But Lissie, there is another woman. They are looking rather serious. And I can't stand her."

"Impossible. Dad always said I'm his only girl. You've got to break them up so I can have more time with Mom." Felicity started to check the pockets, looking for something to help her. She found some butterscotch, and started to rub it against the phone where she was talking. "Are you still there? I can't hear you." She used that minute to hang up the phone.

"Thanks for the help Lissie."


End file.
